What Can Happen Over Christmass Brake
by sadistic pale one
Summary: Hermine is dating Ron, but has a secret crush on Draco! So what happens when almost every one in the school is gone exept Hemine and Draco? This is my first Fan Fic. So Please review and be nice!
1. Chapter 1

Hermine's p.o.v.

i was sitting in the common room with Harry and Ron doing our home work, well pretending to any way.

Ron and Harry where in a heated conversationabout quiddidch some thing or another.

and i was just staring at my open book pretending to read. but i was really thinking about "him".

it is silly i can't even think his name when i am anywhere near Ron or Harry. but i like him allot,

i don't think he feels the same way but it doesn't change how i feel.

i think I'm in love with him... I think i. am. in. love. with. Draco Malfoy.

i started to blush at the thought of it, right that is why i don't think his name when i am near Ron or Harry!

"It's getting late and you two are leaving early, we should get to bed" I said realising it was almost 2 in the morning.

"Relax Hermine we can sleep on the train" Ron shot back at me

I swear he has P.M.S. or some thing.

One minute he's holding my hand, telling me he loves me, and the next he's mad at me for suggesting he go to bed because he is leaving in less then 4 and a half hours!

I just can't keep up with him.

"Fine! I'll see you when you get back, i hope have a good Christmas." I snapped, for a boy who claims he is totally in love with me he has an odd way of showing it.

with that i picked up my books, headed up stares, and went strait to bed.

(THE NEXT MORNING)

When i got up the next morning it was quite.

no girls talking about how hot so and so is, or what they should where.

I don't know how this happened but some how i was the only girl in the griffindour house who chose to stay here over Christmas brake!

that i was OK with! But unfortunately EVERY one i was friends with was also gone...this i was not so crazy about.

so i just got up and got ready for the day.

since there are no classes today i decided to just where my mogle clothes, instead of my uniform. i ended up whering a pair of tight fitting blue jennes, and a black sweat shirt that clung to me perfectly.

then i just through my hair up, brushed my teeth and headed down to breakfast.

when i got there i was really shocked, their was only one table out.

I knew allot of people where going home but this was crazy.

there where 3 other people sitting at the table that i did not recognise (all wearing mogle clothing).

and then i saw Draco sitting there looking kind of angry. and he was sitting by him self that was different. normally he had Crabbe and Goile, or some other slitherens with him.

Then he looked up at me and said in a formal tone "Hey Granger come hear"

i sat opposite of him, a million questions ruining through my mind when he spoke

"i know he aren't friends or any thing but all the other slitherens went home for the holidays... and i know all your friends are gone to. so would you mind if we...I don't know pretend we are friends or some thing until they get back"

I just stared at him for a second, then with out thinking i said "yes... so what do you like to do for fun?"

"well i like to wright..." he seamed almost embraced about telling me this. "what do you wright about?"

He thought about that for a second "Mostly my family, and what it was like growing up"

i realised i was staring at him, so i looked down for some food and grabbed an apple and took a bite of it.

"It sounds interesting. I cant imagine what it was like growing up in the wizard world."

He was looking at me very strangely then said "Really"

i chuckled under my breath "Ya, would you tell me about it. about what it was like for you growing up?"

Then he got a devilish smile on his face and said "fallow me"

i stood up and walked around the table and fallowed him out of the great hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco's P.O.V.

I was just sitting there staring at the letter I had recived almost a week ago, as every one around me was packing for the holidays.

Every one in my house was leaving, every one but me. As I sit here I read it again…

Dear Draco,

Your Mother and I have been invited to spend the holidays with the minister of magic. However this means you are to spend the holidays at school.

Hope all is well,  
Luscius Malfoy

Well at least he wrote this time. When I was a first year I just showed up at home to no one but a house elf, I would rather be here than do that again.

I could have asked some one if I could spend the holidays with them, but then I would have to tell them that my parents would rather spend time with the minister then their only son.

"Hey Draco so why is it that you are staying here for the holidays?" Crabbe asked trying to fit the rest of his "Emergence snack Stash" in to his trunk.

"How many times do I have to tell you" I snapped at him "I don't want to be with my parents they always make such a fuss when I come home I just don't want to deal with it"

He just shrugged and went back to his packing. In all honesty my parents never made any kind of fuse over me when I was home.

If it was up to them I would be here year round. It doesn't matter this is what I have to live with and it is not going to change any time soon.

The next morning…

By the time I woke up every one had already left… I'm not complaining.

Well I might as well go down to breakfast to see who decided to stay here.

So I put on o pair of jeans and a green t-shirt.

When I arrived in the great hall there was only one table, and I was the first to arrive. I sat on the end closest to the door hoping some one, any one would come soon! So I just sat there siping some orange juice (I wasn't realy hungry just bored really) about 5 minutes later a boy and two girls I did not recognize walked, straight past me and sat on the other side of the table.

I just sat there sipping my juice. I tried to listen to the conversation the others where having but I soon lost interest.

So I did what I always did when I was bored of this world I thought about her. The way she bitts her bottom lip when she reads a book, or how she can write 3 times faster than any one I know, and her hand writing is still so beautiful and elegant.

I feel bad that I am always so mean to her and call he a mudblood. It is just how I was raised and what people expect of me. I really don't care about who her parents are, I just know I like her a lot. She is going out with that wheasly guy any way. just the thought of her with him it just makes me so mad, I don't even have any right to be angry but I am.

Then my thought where distracted by some one entering the great hall when I looked up I was shocked to see her my 'personal ray of sun shine' coming towards the table.

With out even thinking I looked up at her an said "Hey Granger come here."

She just looked at me shocked for a second then came and sat on the opposite side of the table facing me.

Ok Draco it's now or never just be nice you can do this…deep breath.

"I know we aren't friends or any thing but all the other Slytherins went home for the holidays... and I know all your friends are gone to. So would you mind if we...I don't know pretend we are friends or some thing until they get back"

I asked silently praying she say yes.

She just stared at me blankly for a second then answered "Yes…" awkward silence "so what do you like to do for fun?" she asked

"I like to write" I don't know why I just told her that, I have never told any one that before but it is what I like to do.

She seemed interested in this.

"What do you write about?"

I decided I would try to stick to honesty here

"Mostly my family, and what it was like growing up" she stared at me for a second the grabed an apple and took a bitte out of it.

then she looked back at me with those big beautiful eyes.

"It sounds interesting. I cant imagine what it was like growing up in the wizard world"

I was shocked it doesn't seem so interesting to me it is just what it is.

I was at a loss for words so Is imply said "Really"

She seemed to have to stop her self from laughing.

"Ya, would you tell me about it, about what it was like for you growing up?"

Right then I knew what I needed to to do and I could not help but smile abut it.

So I simply said "follow me".

She had this look of confushion on her face but non the less she got up went around the table and followed me out of the great hall.

**_A/N: Ok so what did you think? Please R&R _**


End file.
